The Red Knights
8b6cab98dc573eb84f726c46624e3c61.jpg The Knights... The Red Knights of Kasaihana city. A group based alot off the DEA. They were later issued as an Anti-Drug slash gang unit that works mostly within the areas of District 1 and 2. They need clearance to goto districts 3 and 4 and do work, which they'd have to get the premission from the mayor. These ruthless cops are the toughest the KPF can offer. Out of all of the factions within the KPF, the Red Knights follow the MLD more then any other group. Making them the most reckless and oddly effective group out of them all. They also handle the superpowered threats throughout the city viciously. However they dont see eye to with The Raven Crusade, or their other rivals The Titan Force. The Members ''Captain Kin Tasanagi - The Wolf Knight '' '' tumblr_nge5oiU9bn1rkbxqfo1_500.jpg '' Kin Tasanagi is the Sensory agent of the team. Using his Canine like supernatural senses he is able to do a series of things that help in terms of detection, hunting, and feral assualt. With his Detective Training, and Warlock Training. Kin is a formidable opponent in terms of Intellect along with being a figher. However whenever the team is doing missions throughout the day, his abilites are lack luster in comparison to at night. Kin's abilites only attribute at night meaning that during the day he only has peak human like skill in terms of comabt. Kin works as one of the leads in the group despite them not having a paticular lead ( Even though the Media and fellow team-mates have nominated Yukashi as the leader for whatever reason lol. ) Kin cares greatly for the other members of the gang. Whenever one of them is injuryed he will go out into feral rage similar to how his brother NIkuro does. This works out well in group combat but it leaves Kin rather open for his opponents, smarter ones can easily pick on this. Kin carries a standard Desert Eagle pistol on his person but he also keeps his old EOD pistol ( Which is illegal ) On his watch for just in case emergencies. ''Commander Trevor Lockhart - The Dragon Knight iron_fist_wenesday_04_by_geoffo_b - Copy.jpg Dragon Monk 1.1.jpg Trevor Lockhart for as usless as he tends to come across, is actually the spirit medium of the team. As hard as it was to beleive at first, the team came to accept the fact that for all his faults Trevor had the innate spritual connection to be able to talk to and communicate with the dead. He can walk into any room and sesne the spirit of the recently deceased or past deceased, pick up on keen distrubences and imbalances in the world of the living and the dead, and is suprisingly adept at tracing energy signatures. He is suprisingly useful as the teams expert on Chi and the Paranormal/Supernatural phenomenon, but seems mostly interested in pulling bitches and getting high. However there is one oddity he has which is getting "back up" in the oddest situations that don't require so. Still everytime he does, there is a mysterious fellow known as "The Dragon Monk" who appears, a vigilante who's very adapt in the ways of armed/unarmed combat and chi mastery. Weather there is a connection between the two has yet to be discovered...by all at least. Yukashi Sanada - The Valiant Knight - MIA Daniel Handler - The Blood Knight - Removed after legal issues Karu Furea - The Wild Knight - KIA'' Rivals *The Raven Crusade *The Titan Force Category:Information Category:Directory Category:Generation 1 Category:The Red Knights Category:The Blood Knight Category:The Beast Category:OG Trevor Lockhart Category:The Wolf God Category:The Good The Bad and The Brooding